Panic
by LizAndPeterForever
Summary: Bella and Carlisle spend a little bonding time together. When Bella remembers her time in Italy and gets a panic attack, what will come out of it?


Bella POV

Edward is out hunting. Again. I know it's selfish, but everytime he leaves, it takes everything I have to not beg him on my knees to stay here with me. I know he has to hunt. Otherwise I will only hurt him more, just with my presence. He keeps saying my blood doesn't get to him anymore since that Italy incident, but I don't believe that. His throat hurts everytime he is with me. At least, hunting will push that instinct to the back of his mind when he returns.

Since all of the Cullens decided to go hunting this weekend, I will stay at their house. Carlisle can't leave because of a major surgery planned for tomorrow. I guess, I will just spent some time with him. I'm really looking forward to that, since he is the only one in the family-well, save Rosalie- who I didn't get to bond with yet.

Carlisle POV

It's really nice that I finally get to spend some time with Bella. Everytime she's at our house either Alice or Edward keep her in their rooms. I smile when I hear Bella's truck arrive at our garage and walk downstairs to meet her at the door. She smiles at me, seeing me standing at the door. "Good evening, Bella. Why don't you come in? I already prepared a little salad for you for dinner." Bella blushes at that. "Carlisle, you didn't need to do that. I can cook for myself just fine, you know." "Nonsense" I smile brightly at her. She just rolls her eyes at me, but follows me into the kitchen.

We are currently sitting on the couch in our living room and watch some old comedy movie. I love to hear Bella laughing. Seeing my children happy makes me happy. But slowly, she is dozing off and calming down a little. Suddenly, she falls forward and I can just catch her before she hits the ground. Well, that girl is sure fast asleep. I decide to take her up to my room, where I will be doing a little bit of reading.

Bella POV

I am in a dark alley, with Edward crouching before me, face towards the figures that are approaching us slowly. Ever so slowly. It's painful. I know they are coming for us. That's what they want. To kill us. As they come closer and closer, Edward begins to tense and get ready to attack. No! I want to scream, but my mouth doesn't open. I can't even gasp, although I want to. So bad. But I can't. I am forced to watch my love throwing himself into the arms of death. The hooded figures smile as Edward gets ready to jump at them.

"NOO!" I scream, sitting up straight. "Bella, Bella, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Everything's okay, I'm here baby, it wasn't real, it was just a dream." Strong arms encircle me and I find myself wanting to relax, but my body wouldn't obey me. I can't breathe! "Carlisle" I manage to gasp. "Yes, baby, I'm right here." His arms tighten around me and I can feel one of his hands in my hair. I start to gasp even harder. "Bella?" Carlisle's worried voice rips me out of my trance. "What's wrong?" "C..Carlisle, I.. I ca..can't breathe!" I finally manage. He immediately loosens his grip to get a look at my face. "Okay, baby, it seems like you are having a panic attack. But everything's okay, we will get through this. Just match my breathing, sweetheart." I try. I try so hard, but I can't control my breathing. Tears start to cloud my vision. "Bella, Bella, it's okay. You can do it. Just feel how I'm breathing." He pulls me back into his arms and lays my head against his chest. Slowly, I can get a little bit of control back and manage to match my breathing to his. Finally, I can breathe freely gain and collapse into his arms, completely worn out. He continues to hold me and rub my back in a soothing manner. "You okay now?" He murmurs in my ear. "I think so. But, can you stay with me?" I plead. He gives a soft chuckle. "Of course, Bella. I would be glad." So I slide to the site a little to allow him to lay down with me. I snuggle up against him and sigh happily. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and says "Sleep, my angel. I will be watching over you." And with that, I'm out like a light.


End file.
